The present invention relates generally to facsimile apparatuses, and more particularly to a facsimile apparatus which can be remote-controlled.
Use of a facsimile apparatus (abbreviated FAX hereinafter) which can be remote-controlled by telephone has become wide spread. Such a FAX can transfer an image data which has been stored in its memory during its operator's absence or a communication administration report to another designated facsimile apparatus, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Applications No. 58-94270 and No. 63-126364. Executing the remote control, the operator inputs various numbers representing an ID number and an operation mode of the FAX via push buttons. The FAX responds to the operator by means of a couple of predetermined signal sounds, an acknowledgment (abbreviated ACK hereinafter) sound representing YES and a not-acknowledgment (abbreviated NACK hereinafter) sound representing NO. The ACK sound is transmitted to the operator when the inputted ID number is correct or when the FAX can execute the operation mode. The NACK sound is transmitted thereto when the inputted ID number is wrong or when the FAX cannot execute the operation mode. The ACK/NACK sound is transmitted for every input number. The FAX can execute the operation mode only when the FAX is set in the predetermined condition corresponding to the operation mode. Therefore, when the operator receives the NACK sound regarding the operation mode, the operator begins to worry whether or not the FAX has been set in the predetermined condition or if he/she has inputted a wrong number by mistake. In this case, the operator must repeat the same operation to confirm that he/she has inputted the correct number, which is troublesome for the operator. To overcome this problem, it is conceivable that an audio message with the NACK representing what confirmation item has been rejected could be transmitted by FAX, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 58-87956. However, this would make the FAX relatively expensive.